Pequeño conflicto
by f.Sofy-Chan X3
Summary: No soy buena para los summary. Pero espero pasen a leerlo. Denle una oportunidad a este fic corto, por favor.


**Bueno, este es un pequeño fic muy corto.**

 **No sé si deba llamarlo un Drabble o One-shot. No sé muy bien la diferencia de estos e.e**

 **Está inspirada en todos los fics que he leído de Hiei y Botan que me encantaron. Sobre todo, la autora que está traduciendo una genial historia de esta pareja. Su nombre es ShootingStvr. Pasen a leer lo que ha traducido. ¡Les encantara! Y aunque a mí me gustaría que se actualizara rápido, todo a su debido tiempo. Se que a veces no se puede y bueno, soy comprensiva. Además, no es nada fácil traducir, o eso creo.**

 **Espero que les guste este pequeño fic.**

 **No sé si este bien así. Solo me he leído fics y visto un poco de la serie así que no se si tenga algo de OOC. Y me cuesta manejar los chicos serios.**

 **También quiero aclarar que deje de escribir por un buen tiempo (un largo tiempo). Puede que ya no escriba como antes. Claro que, no es como si escribiera tan genial :p en esos tiempos era un poco más joven y me gustaba mucho el romance, por lo que las historias que tengo pueden ser algo cursis n.ñ**

 **Dedicado a ShootingStvr y Artemis2013.**

 **Ahora así a leer.**

 **Yu yu Hakusho no me pertenece, ya lo saben, es de su creador Yoshihiro Togashi.**

 **Pequeño conflicto.**

Hiei es serio, casi no es sociable, pero es un buen hermano. No es mala persona. Ha vivido por momentos difíciles. No confía casi en nadie. Solo se necesita a si mismo.

Una chica como Botan no debería afectarle, sin embargo…

"¿Sabes Hiei? Se me hace muy tierno en la manera que cuidas de Yukina. Tu humor cambia cuando ella esta."

Esas palabras lo descolocaron un poco.

Y mandándole una mirada cortante y fría la mando a callar de inmediato provocando que ya no le dirija la palabra.

Aunque eso es exactamente lo que quería.

Debes en cuando mandaba miradas disimuladas para ver si ella se dignaba a mirarlo otra vez. Y no fue así.

Estaba entretenida conversando de quien sabe que cosa con Keiko y Yukina. La veía reír junto a ellas.

A veces le gustaría… pero no debía.

Él no es así.

Se preguntaba… si habría un momento en que ellos dos…

No no y no. Otra vez pensando en ella.

Se maldecía a si mismo por caer tan bajo como el tonto de Kuwabara y Yusuke.

Por una mujer.

¿Es en serio?

Jamás de los jamases se vería igual a ellos.

Esto es absurdo.

Tener estos sentimientos. Lo detestaba.

Empero, ahí estaban y nada podría hacer.

No le quedaba de otra que aceptarlo, pero eso no quiere decir que tenga que revelarlo. Se mantendrá como siempre.

No le dirá nada a la tonta mujer de pelo azul. Demasiado alegre para su gusto.

Esperaba que algún día estos sentimientos desaparezcan.

Aunque… tiene sus dudas.

"¡Vamos, Hiei! Yukina estará ahí. Iremos todos. Es divertido salir con tus amigos ¿o no?"

Siempre manteniendo esa sonrisa.

Como le hubiera gustado que ella todavía sintiera miedo de él. Como antes.

Es una lástima.

Le encantaba ver su cara de terror que ponía a veces con sus constantes amenazas.

De verdad… que ha cambiado todo.

Claro que aún mantiene su seriedad y cortantes palabras. Siendo el mismo antisocial de siempre.

No obstante, hay una parte de él que ha cambiado. Solo un poco.

Gracias a estos sentimientos.

Lo único que podía hacer era suspirar y fruncir cada vez más el ceño.

No podía evitar sentir estos revoltijos sentimientos que le causaba esa mujer.

Odiaba sentirlos.

Y más su sonrisa. O cuando lo miraba.

Ya que eran los causantes de encender esas emociones.

Porque… sin si quiera preverlo. Había causado en el algo que nunca hubiera creído.

Sonrojarse.

Tenerla cerca era un peligro.

Él lo sabía.

Y aun así se mantenía cerca. A una distancia prudente por su puesto.

Mirandola de reojo. En vigilancia de su hermana Yukina cuando ese idiota de Kuwabara se encontraba presente.

En fin, ya se ha rendido.

Nada podía hacer.

Se ha enamorado de esa torpe de cabello azul y ojos color violetas.

Tal vez… quizás algún día… en un futuro cercano ellos pudieran tener…

Vaya, era tan absurdo pensarlo y decirlo algún día (a su modo claro).

Sabía que tarde o temprano pasaría. Es cuestión de tiempo.

"Hiei… me gustas, me gustas mucho"

Y no se equivocaba.

 **Fin.**

 **No estoy segura si el titulo le quedo, pero ya que. No soy buena para poner los nombres a los fics.**

 **Espero que si les haya gustado. Disculpen si salió algo cursi. Siento si es muy corto.**

 **Si quieren dejen review.**

 **Necesitaba escribir de esta pareja. Quería dejar mi pequeño granito de arena en este fandom con tan linda pareja. Simplemente la adoro (creo que también me he vuelto una fiel amante de esta pareja x3).**

 **Solo espero que más autoras se animen a escribir de esta pareja o que regresen a escribir. Aunque dudo que regresen algunas. Ya paso mucho tiempo.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **Dios los bendiga a todos.**

 **Sayonara!**


End file.
